A Continuation
by LuciaGiugno
Summary: This is just an attempt at continuing the story, but I am also interested in improving my writing - feedback is welcome and encouraged. There isn't much, but I just wanted to see reactions at first. Please read & review. Rated T for safety at the end :L


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters. All rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**1 month after The Hundred Year War**

**Zuko Visits His Father**

Zuko's POV

The sun shone and the birds sang and I was walking to a small, dank prison cell. Voluntarily, I should add. My father... the man I thought could give me my honour, who I looked upon with aspirations and hopes. Who I thought loved me and wanted me home to be Firelord after him. He now lies in prison. He is clothed in rags as a peasant, not jewels or fineries like I am. Although today I dress as humbly as I can. This meaning a red hooded robe and worn shoes. I don't want to be seen at this place. People would make a connection; they would think I was plotting with my father. I don't blame them for thinking that way – for too long has the Fire Nation been governed by lies and fear. It would be the only logical assumption, that I was conspiring with him to achieve some evil plan. But no, I was there for answers. And this was personal.

…

"I must say, _Firelord_, you visit my humble abode quite often for someone of such importance and dignity," Ozai sneered. "What is it that our mighty leader requests from me?"

My reply is steady. "You know exactly what I request from you."

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request at present."

"I will wait."

"Then it is a battle of willpowers. I assure you, my boy, I will win."

"What makes you think you will when you have already lost so many times? I assure _you, _father, I'm not going away until I find out where she is."

"You are _weak_! You will give in to find other means of locating her before the Summer Solstice has occurred!"

"I will not. Is that your attitude today?"

"Get out of my sight."

"Your humble abode is rotting away, just like you are – from the inside out. Goodbye, Father." I turn to leave when he speaks again from the corner in which he is crouching. His voice is...different. I'd never heard it so broken.

"It's a good thing your mother left when she did."

"She left voluntarily?" I already know the answer to this – cross examination, as Sokka would say. Never ask a question you don't already know the answer to when trying to determine the facts of an event. He loves playing detective.

"Hah! You know that she was banished for committing heinous crimes and treachery."

"But she chose to commit those acts, didn't she?"

"She was always so gentle and caring... Ursa left because of _her_. It was **her** fault."

"Whose fault?"

"Zu Zu should go and visit his pretty little sister, too. I'm sure she misses you more than she misses her mother."

"Who made Ursa leave? You said before that she was banished. That implies it was her own fault and she did those things willingly – to save me."

"They never would have been necessary were it not for the girl."

"Girl. A child?" Now I was completely lost. _Is he was just rambling to himself, or is he trying to trick me into believing another lie? I need Toph._

"You would not call it a child if you knew its capabilities. You knew and your mother knew." Words and riddles. I was not getting a straight answer.

"What happened that night? What crimes did she commit? Why was there no trial? Who else knew she was banished?" My patience was almost snapping. I had to get out of there.

"I'm sure Azula misses you, Zu Zu." I sighed and said my goodbyes. I turn to exit his cell, and as I close the door, I hear him whisper her name one more time.

"_Ursa_..." My father did love her. Maybe he still does.

I walk back to the palace under the cover of night. Nobody undesirable would know that I had left the palace at all. We – that is to say Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and I – visit the Fire Nation every month. Mai would occasionally visit the Earth Kingdom City of Ba Sing Se, where we resided most of the time, but she mainly lived with her family in the Fire Nation. I had to keep order here as well as helping Aang with the rest of the world. My nation was responsible for so much damage and destruction and pain; it was my duty to help make that right. The gang and I would travel all over the world to help restore balance and peace. Sometimes I have to travel to the Fire Nation alone on Appa.

My friends all knew that I used my time here to visit my father. They wanted to help me find my mother, too. I didn't have anything left of her either... Memories cannot be used by a shirshu. I would have enlisted June's service again if I had anything with my mother's scent. But there's nothing left of her here. That's when it hits me that she is gone. She may as well have not existed for all the world has left of her now. I turn around and I run. And I just keep running for a while until I'm alone and far from any civilization. It wasn't far when the prison is so outward. I yell and let all of the bottled emotions roll out, like storm clouds. The fire inside of me burns brighter until I can't contain it. I have to do something to release all of this anger and frustration, so I practice. For a good two hours I drill myself over and over. Left foot – Crouch – Right fist – Up – Turn – Arms out. I train like this for what feels like hours upon hours, so when I stop, I'm breathing hard. The sun is rising, and if I don't go quickly enough, I run the risk of being seen. Challenge accepted.

…

Toph's PO... Sense? :L

_ Someone...? Zuko. He's late...or early. Depends how you 'look' at it really. What time is it anyway? "_Ughhh" I sigh as I roll over in my bed that reminds me so much of my home. It's large and comfortable and soft. Although the sheets feel different; these are silk and my old ones were cotton. I never tell anyone, well sometimes I tell Katara when I'm really upset about it, but I miss my parents. I know they tried to make me stay and even hired those two dunderheads to capture me but... they're still my parents. They love me and only want what they think is best for me, but they don't know me; they refuse to understand who I really am. _Snap out of it, Toph. Shape up a bit more. _I go downstairs and slip out the door after I hear Zuko lie down in his room. _People are so noisy. Honestly did he have to make that much noise clambering up the steps?_ The ground is quite warm, the air a little bit cooler, but the grass is starting to dew. _It must be about five in the morning. Really Zuko!? Five in the morning!? _I 'see' no point in going back to bed so I visit Appa who sleeps outside.

"Hey Appa. What are you up to?" He's usually awake by now and waiting for Aang to come down and feed him. I may call him Twinkle Toes but in the morning, he is about as stealthy as a Platypus-Bear. Appa yawns and makes Appa sounds, so I nod and say, "I hear you, buddy. Too early for me, too."

I walk over and lay down next to him. I need to talk to someone, but I don't want their pity. Katara (and Sokka) can empathize a little because her mother is gone, and her father is helping rebuild her tribe. Zuko could, too, I suppose. But they would judge me and see me as a little girl again. I usually just talk to Appa instead. It helps, as silly as it sounds.

"You know how... I wrote my mom that letter back in the days when we were running around the world with each other? Katara and I had that huge fight, and I was being called "The Runaway"by Fire Nation citizens? I remember being so angry with her for acting like she was my mother and like she could tell me what do. But I was really thankful that she was there for me like that. No person should have to be someone they're not, you know?"

*Appa makes Appa sounds *

"This world is so messed up! How are we supposed to fix it?"

*Appa grumbles and sighs *

"Well aren't you lucky, Aang is on his way over now. See you later, Appa."

"Hey, Toph – what are you doing up so early?"

"Zuko woke me."

"Really? Why'd he do that?" Aang sounds really deadbeat. It's actually kind of funny.

"Go feed your bison, Twinkle Toes." He stumbles off towards Appa. The rest of the gang should be up soon, too. Except Zuko who will, undoubtably, sleep until noon. Sokka will be the first one down, then Katara and eventually Zuko. Katara takes _ages_ getting ready! Her appearance really matters to her, but I couldn't care less. Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else around here to do... I think I'll just sit back and relax for now.

…

Everyone (minus Zuko) was gathered at the table eating breakfast so I got up from where I was lying outside and joined them. As soon as I walked in something changed. Katara stopped what she was doing and turned towards me. I could almost feel her gaze.

"Toph your back is all dirty – where have you been that has got you so filthy? You really should clean..." Blah blah blah tidy yourself up, don't you want to feel clean and groomed, blah blah blah.. And then the perfect intervention – Zuko walks in and sits down.

"They're going at it again?" He asks the other guys. I close my eyes and raise my hand in the direction of Katara and mimic her mouth moving. I feel her stomp her foot and she growls in frustration.

Sokka's response sounds bored, "Yeah," he gives a huge yawn and the chair moves slightly, indicating that he is stretching also. "Katara is crazy if she thinks Toph will listen to her about any of it. See?"

They must have turned to look at me standing with my eyes closed and face turned away, one hand on my hip and the other childishly mimicking Katara. Aang pipes up,

"Guys, give it a rest already. It's not like we have anything really exciting planned for today."

"You can't side with her over me, Aang!" Katara turns towards Aang and he shuffles backwards slightly.

Sokka limps up behind me (his leg is still wrapped in bandages from when he broke it) and puts a hand on my shoulder. He must be towing Zuko along with him as best he can. He explains,

"And this, my friends, is our cue to exit the breakfast room before we get caught in a lover's spat!"

"No! I'm not siding with anyone! And Sokka, this is _not_ a 'lover's spat'!" Sokka just sniggers and limps forward with Zuko and me in tow. I can feel Aang's feather-light feet retreating slowly and Katara is advancing on him. "I just think that we should stop arguing like –"

Aang's POV

– like this." Katara has me backed up against the wall and she looks quite fearsome. I grab her wrists and pull her closer to me. Then I quickly spin us around, switching our positions so that she is against the wall with her arms pinned against my chest. The argument is long forgotten now as she stares at me with a small smile blossoming over her face.

"Okay. Let's not argue," She said gently. "In fact, not arguing would be preferable."


End file.
